


Pick Up

by bela013



Series: A Song of Ice and Fire Modern AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a modern setting only for me to work on the phone sex kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up

Looking down to the vibrating phone, her eye brows shot up to her hair line when his number flashes on it. I stare at it for a while before actually picking up.

'Dammit, woman. How long does it take you to pick up the damn phone?' his voice was harsh, harsher than it usually was when it was just us.

'I was just surprised, you never call.'

'Are you telling me I can't call my own wife?!' he really was moody today. No small wonder, being a city away with his moronic brothers can be pretty stressful.

'I'm telling you that you don't call enough' I hear him give out a indignant huff and can almost imagine his expression right now 'I miss you'

'It's not like I enjoy being here' it's been to months now, cleaning Robert's mess can always take up a lot of time, and Stannis is too much of a family loyalist to let Robert fuck himself with his problems.

'I'll take that as a "I miss you too"' a grim spread in my face as I hear his breath become more laboured, just as I can make it 'Did you call me to clean your conscience, dear?'

'Shut up, woman.'

'This is not how you phone sex, Stannis. You need me to talk to you for that' no reason to play coy with him, right? If anyone has the right to talk to him like that, I'm sure it's me.

'I don't know what you're talking about' that breathing pattern didn't lie, I spent many nights awake with only that sound from him

'You probably didn't even pulled out of your pants. You must've gotten yourself a boner and felt very guilty in touching yourself' he was as clear as day in my mind, probably sitting in the tip of his bed, door locked and private cellphone in hand, with guilt and lust on his eyes. 'This is what you do, you get horny, you feel as if you're being a horrible person, you touch yourself, you act as if you fucked half the city'

'I didn't touch myself' _but you want to_ , and I wish I was there, or you here. I wanted to see this, I always touch you, you guide my hands if you feel wild enough, but I wanted to see you do it. How your big hands must look on that cock, would you do it fast or slowly? Would you run your thumb over the head, you almost pass out when I do it.

'You can, dear. I let you do this, just don't hung up the phone.' let me hear you at least, you're not the only one who feels horny. The gasp that comes through the phone cuts me in half, my legs shake even though he's not here with me, and I hold back. I can take care of myself latter, now, all I care is to hear you. That gasp was not from shock to my words, that was a relieved gasp.

Your fingers must wrap around you perfectly, where my hand alone is too little friction, yours must be a perfect fit.

It's always a pleasure to hear him cower in pleasure, the way his moans goes deeper and deeper, some of them sounding so much like my name. Even a city away, it was me you turned to get your release. And nothing was more arousing to me, than to hear him almost scream in ecstasy, and that time, like all the other, what he scream was my name. Even still, his pleasure was too tied to me.

I care nothing for the sudden cut in his call, I already got what I wanted. It was only my turn now.

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing better than to create a whole modern setting only for porn.


End file.
